Despues de conocerte
by DaNi lulo
Summary: Es un "regalo", ojala te guste querida amiga XD


**Hola!**

**Bueno esta es otro "regalito" para mi amiga, espero que te guste**

**Disfrutalo!**

Todo en su vida era maravilloso, simplemente perfecto, desde el dia en que la conocio su vida fue la mejor de todas, esa chica lo hizo ver el mundo de una manera diferente, cambio su vida, su mundo, siempre recordaria el dia en que la conocio, en que conocio a su querida princesa

*Flashback*

Ese dia habia estado muy aburrido, no habia ordenes de pizzas y mucho menos clientes, entonces decidio practicar un poco sus antiguos tiros de truco, comenzo a practicar en el patio trasero del local de pizzas, hizo varios trucos, vaya que era el mejor lanzador de tiros de truco, luego de un rato decidio recostarse en el césped y se puso a reflexionar un poco

El habia conocido a muchas chicas pero ninguna llamaba su atención, el sentia que debia esperar a conocer a esa persona especial que lo cautivara con su simple mirada y lo llevara a otro planeta con el sonido de su voz.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de unas mecabestias se escucharon cerca de su restaurante, entonces se levanto y regreso adentro, cuando llego a la barra se encontro con la banda de Shane, sus amigos pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba la chica

-Hola Mario! , como estas?- saludo Eli alegremente mientras estrechaba su mano

-Yo muy bien y ustedes? -acepto la mano del peliazul, luego estrecho la de el mecanico y por ultimo la de el toroide

-Igual- respondio el mecanico aguantando las ganas de gritar de emocion por tener frente a el a Mario Bravado

-Me alegro, pero, ¿Dónde esta la chica?- pregunto mirando a todos lados

-Ah! Ella esta alla afuera- respondio el chico como si nada- esta con…

Antes de terminar, la puerta de el restaurante se abrio y dejo ver a la camarografa y a otra chica desconocida por el chico pizzero, que por su apariencia, tenian la misma edad.

-Lamento la tardanza- hablo la pelirroja yendo donde su ahora novio Eli, quien la recibio pasando uno de sus brasos en su cintura- Hola Mario-saludo con la mano

-Hola, me extraño no verte con Eli cuando llegaron- dijo el castaño molestando a la pelirroja, como ya era costumbre, la susodicha solo se sonrojo

-Cariño- su novio le señalo a la otra chica

-Oh! Es cierto- dijo soltandose de su novio para acercarse a la chica- Mario te presento a _, es mi hermana mayor, _ el es Mario Bravado, al chico que siempre quisiste conocer- dijo con burla, _ solo se sonrojo

-Es un gusto conocerte- saludo ella extendiéndole la mano

Esa voz, la conocia de algun lado, siempre la escuchaba en sus sueños, ese dulce canto de angeles solo significaba una cosa

-El gusto es mio señorita- tomo su mano y planto un suave beso en el dorso de esta

Desde ese dia supo que por fin encontro a la chica que todos estos años estuvo esperando, estaba seguro de que era ella y no la dejaria ir jamas

*Fin Flashback*

Ese dia cambio todo su mundo, su vida, y modifico sus planes, en donde ahora entraba la parte del amor, El tiempo paso y se volvieron buenos amigos, la amistad fue creciendo, y tambien el sentimiento de ambos hacia el otro, lo que era amistad se convirtió en amor, un amor que solo entendian ellos dos, uno cuidaba, celaba y protegia al otro, y viceversa

Mario después de cinco meses de conocer a la hermana de la Sting le confeso sus sentimientos a la misma, ella gustosa correspondio a los sentimientos de su amado, entregandole todo el amor que sentia por el, se abrazaron fuertemente como si no hubiera un mañana, luego de eso sus miradas se conectaron hasta el grado de que ambos querian acercarse mas el uno al otro, y lo hicieron, se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro hasta extinguir todo el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, ahogandolo con un dulce beso, que mostraba amor, deseo, pasion y cariño, toneladas de cariño

Después de ese suceso, le dieron a la banda la gran noticia de su nueva relacion, Trixie feliz por su hermana los felicito a ambos, al igual que Eli, Pronto propuso hacer una comida para celebrar, pero muchos se negaron ya que nadie queria intoxicar a los nuevos tortolos con la comida de Pronto, Mario propuso que el haria pizza, pero Eli las hizo ya que lo celebraban tambien a el, y al Shane no se le hacia justo que el cocinara en su celebración

Y asi paso, vivieron 4 años de novios, los mejores años de su vida, ella lo amaba y el la adoraba, en esos cuatro años pasaron muchas cosas, la derrota de el Doctor Blakk, el casamiento de Eli y Trixie y el embarazo de la hermana de su amada, faltaban 5 meses para el nacimiento del pequeño Shane

Mario amaba a su novia, la amaba mas que a los lanzamientos, es mas dejaria los lanzamientos por ella si era necesario, el haria cualquier cosa por ella, incluso dar su vida, era su princesa y haria lo que fuera, no importaba el precio, haria lo que sea con tal de verla feliz

Luego decidió algo, le propondría matrimonio, estaba decidido, quería que ella fuera su esposa, que estuvieran casados y no tenia duda alguna de lo que iba a hacer, la cito a las 9:00 de la noche en una caverna un poco lejana, ella asistió puntal como siempre, y al no ver a nadie ahí decidió irse, estaba por subir a su meca cuando aparece su amado novio con un traje negro y una rosa roja en sus manos, ella se acerco a el para saber para que era todo eso, el le pidió que lo dejara hablar

- _ Sting, debo decirte muchas cosas, primero no se si recordarte cuanto te amo, pero lo hare, te amo mas que a la vida misma, eres mi inspiración, cuando te conocí no quería dejarte nunca, cuando éramos amigos me encantaba que confiaras en mi y e pidieras ayuda para todo, luego fuimos novios y fueron los mejores años de mi vida, estar contigo es una bendición que siempre le agradeceré a la vida y ahora ya no quiero llamarte novia - se arrodillo- quiero que me hagas el hombre mas feliz del mundo permitiéndome llamarte… mi esposa

Ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad, ella estaba súper feliz y luego de unos segundos jalo de sus manos para levantarlo

-Si, acepto ser tu esposa- después de esto comenzó a besarlo con cariño y pasión, como fue su primer beso

Tiempo después todo Bajoterra se entero de la futura boda de la Sting y Bravado, la banda se alegro por ellos y los ayudaron a organizar todo, bueno menos Trixie, ya que debido a su estado Eli la sobreprotegía mucho y la dejo ayudarla con el vestido a su hermana

Pasaron 2 meses, dos meses que tanto había ansiado terminaran y por fin lo hicieron, en la boda ambas parejas estaban juntas, Eli y Trixie, con Mario y _, varios hombres miraban a los ya esposos de estas con rencor y otras mujeres querían asesinar a las Sting por quedarse con el Shane y Bravado

Termino la fiesta y tuvieron su luna de miel, después de unas semanas, _ comenzó a sentirse mal, Mario la llevo al hospital y les dieron la mejor noticia de su vida, tendrían un bebe, ambos estaban mas que felices, fueron al refugio Shane a contarles la noticia a sus amigos, después de la noticia Trixie estaba tan emocionada de que por fin seria tia y su pequeño Will tendría un primito/a, Will tenia el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, era muy lindo y apenas era un bebe de brazos, era muy pequeño, al registrarlo sus padrinos fueron _ y Mario, Eli también se alegro por eso

*Años después*

Ahí estaba un niño de cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes persiguiendo a su pequeña primita, esta tenia 3 años y el niño acababa de cumplir los 4, en la cocina estaban Eli y Trixie preparando el almuerzo, y en el patio Mario y _ compartiendo un pequeño momento a solas

-Ya te dije cuanto te quiero?- pregunto con tono sentimental

-¿Tal ves?- respondió ella con el mismo tono

Se acercaron lentamente hasta besarse con el mismo amor, como lo hacian siempre, lleno de amor, cariño, ternura y magia, que al hacerlo una y otra ves los hacia volar a ambos en su propio mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, luego se separaron por culpa del oxigeno

-Te amo _

-Y yo a ti Mario

**Y colorín colorado este cuento no se ha acabado**

**Bueno eso depende de ustedes, diganme si quieren continuación**

**Y querida amiga espero que lo hayas disfrutado, lo hice con mucho amor **3X

**Nos vemos luego**

**Dani **XD


End file.
